icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingston
Kingston is a city of about 120,000 in eastern Ontario, Canada. It is located at the eastern end of Lake Ontario. Teams *Kingston (OHA Junior, 1898-1907, 1926-1931) *(OHA Senior, 1891-1892) *(OHA Senior B, 1932-1933, 1934-1935, 1938-1939) *(OHA Intermediate A, 1933-1934) *Kingston-Gananoque Merchants (1965-66 OHA Intermediate A Playoffs) *Kingston 14th Regiment (Ontario Hockey Association, 1906-1911) *Kingston Aces #OHA Senior B, 1948-1949) #(Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1963-1965) join OHA Senior A #(OHA Sr. A, 1965-1973) #(Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League, 2005-2006) folded *Kingston Army Frontenacs (1943-44 OHA Senior Season) withdrew January 14, 1944 due to new military policy *Kingston Artillery (1939-40 OHA Junior B Groupings *Kingston Athletics (OHA, Junior 1894-1895) *Kingston Beechgrove (1903-04 OHA Junior Season) *Kingston CKLC's (Ontario Hockey Association, 1956-1958) *Kingston Canadians #Ontario Hockey Association Junior A, 1973-1974) join OMJHL #Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1974-1980) #(Ontario Hockey League, 1980-1988) renamed Raiders *Kingston Circle Six (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1924-1925) *Kingston City (1937-1938) *Kingston CKLC's (OHA Senior A, 1956-1958) *Kingston Collegiate, OHA Junior, 1912-1916) *Kingston Combines #(OHA Senior B, 1940-1941) #(OHA Senior A, 1941-1942) *Kingston Depot Battery (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1916-1918) *Kingston Falcons (Ontario Hockey Association, 1945-1946) *Kingston Frontenacs #(OHA Junior, 1896-1897, 1907-1908, 1911-1924, 1931-1933) join OHA Jr. B #(OHA Senior, 1898-1899, 1901-1902, 1904-1905, 1909-1910) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1942-1943) #Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1972-1973) city gets OMJHL team *'Kingston Frontenacs (Ontario Hockey League, 1989-present)' *Kingston Frontenacs (EPHL) (Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1959-1963) form Minneapolis Bruins of CPHL *Kingston Garrison (OHA Senior B, 1938-1939) *Kingston Giants (Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1925-1926) *Kingston Indians (Ontario Hockey Association) *Kingston Limestones #OHA Senior, 1893-1895) #(Ontario Hockey Association Junior, 1895-1898) *Kingston Lions (Ontario Hockey Association) *Kingston Locos (1945-1946) *Kingston Merchants (OHA Senior A, 1958-1959) *Kingston Navy (OHA Senior B, 1948-1949) *Kingston Nylons #OHA Senior B, 1948-1950) #(Ontario Hockey Association Senor A, 1950-1951) *Kingston Raiders (Ontario Hockey League, 1988-1989) renamed Frontenacs *Kingston Ramblers (Ontario Hockey Association, 1902-1903) *Kingston Red Indians (1939-40 OHA Junior B Groupings) *Kingston SAC (1951-52 OHA Senior B Season, 1951-52) *Kingston St Georges (Ontario Hockey Association, 1905-1909) *Kingston Saints (OHA Senior B, 1945-1948) *Kingston Strollers (1904-05 OHA Junior Season) *Kingston Vics (1904-05 OHA Junior Season, 1947-1956) *Kingston Victorias (1895-96 OHA Junior Season) *'Kingston Voyageurs ' #(Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 1974-Present) #(Metro Junior A Hockey League, 1989-1995) join OPJHL #(Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League (1995-2009) join OJAHL #(Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 2009-2010) rejoin OJHL #'(Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2010-Present)' *Queen's University #Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1890-1902, 1915-1918, 1928-1929) join OHA Sr. A #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1895-1898, 1900-1906, 1917-1925, 1926-1927, 1928-1933) to OHA Jr. B #(OHA Senior A Hockey League, 1929-1930) moved to OHA Sr. B; (1950-1951) #(OHA Senior B, 1929-1931) moved to Intermediate A #(OHA Intermediate A, 1931-1932) moved to Senior B #(OHA Senior B, 1932-1933) moved to Intermediate A #(OHA Intermediate A, 1933-1934) moved to Senior B #(OHA Senior B, 1934-1935) join OCSL #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1935-1936) #(OHA Senior B, 1937-1939) #(OHA Senior B, 1948-1949) #(OHA Senior A Hockey League, 1950-1951) *Royal Military College #(Ontario Hockey Association Senior, 1891-1900, 1932-1933) #(OHA Intermediate A, 1933-? #(OHA Senior B, 1938-1939) #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1899-1906, 1918-1921, 1928-1932) Universities *Queens University *Royal Military College Champions 'Allan Cup' *1908-09 Queens University *1909-10 Queens University Players * Marty Abrams * Bryan Allen * Jamie Arniel * Scott Arniel * Arthur Bernier * Mickey Blake * Cam Botting * Kip Brennan * Fred Brown * Wayne Cashman * Tony Cimellaro * Chris Clifford * Bud Cook * Bun Cook * Bob Dailey * Allan Davidson * Peter Dineen * Jim Dorey * Chaucer Elliott * Doug Gilmour * Hank Goldup * Todd Hawkins * Scott Hollis * Dennis Kearns * Nick Knott * Guy Leveque * Ken Linseman * Gary MacGregor * Jay McClement * Jay McKee * Mike Meeker * Kirk Muller * Bob Murray * Mike Murray * Fred O'Donnell * Don O'Donoghue * Rick Paterson * George Patterson * Rob Plumb * Ron Plumb * Ken Randall * Brit Selby * Rick Smith * Trevor Stienburg * Andy Sutton * Tom Thurlby * John Tripp Arenas *Jock Harty Arena *K-Rock Centre *Kingston Memorial Centre *Cataraqui Woods Park Rink *Cataraqui Community Centre (& Kinsmen Arena) *Centre 70 Arena *Ken Matthews Park Rink *INVISTA Centre *Wally Elmer Youth Centre *O'Connor Park Rink *Pierson Park Rink *Hemlock Downs Park Rink *Market Square Rink *Harold Harvey Arena *Compton Park Rink *Bayridge Park Rink *Markers Acres Park Rin *Shannon Corners Rink *Victoria Park Rink *City Park Rink *McBurney Park Rink *Third Avenue Park Rink *Cook Brothers Youth Centre *Molly McGlynn Park Rink *Woodbine Park Rink *Polson Park Rink *Henderson Tennis Courts Rink *John Brewer Park Rink *Constantine Arena (CFB Kingston) Other *International Hockey Hall of Fame External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Ontario towns